


Tiny Adventures

by Strength_in_pain



Series: John and his boys [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy John Winchester, Gen, Protective John Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, baby sammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strength_in_pain/pseuds/Strength_in_pain
Summary: “I just a lost Mary,” John’s voice cracked, “He is the closest thing I have left to her. Him and Sam, but Dammit, Dean even looks like her, and your wife...she can go screw herself.”





	Tiny Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I am an emotional mess from last nights episode. It was really touching to see the four of them together. :) 
> 
> I had to write a protective Dad John fic. :)

The Little Adventures of a Four-Year-Old. 

So Dean has been all around the world at the small age of four, or at least he thinks he has, because everywhere he goes, it’s someplace new. But it’s not home. Dean doesn’t know if he will ever go home. Dad says he never will, so Dean promises himself he won’t go either. 

There was a fire in his old home, and Dean worries about fires a lot. He doesn’t like fireplaces. He hates candles and he will never play with matches again. But fire isn’t what took his mommy from him. No, something evil took his mom. Dad says he’s going to find it and kill it. But Dean doesn’t think killing is a good thing. But Dad says sometimes they have to kill. They have to kill the evil creatures. The things that aren’t human. Humans can go to jail, the law can deal with them. But not monsters. Daddy says monsters are real and he’s going to kill every single one of them until he finds the one that took Mommy. 

So Dean assumes that’s why he moves so much. One day they are in a motel, then they are at a strange man’s house. Then they are at a restaurant. Then they are back at a different motel. Then they are at another strangers house, and it just keeps going like that. For the most part, Dad seems to return to a specific motel where there is a nice maid named Kelly. Dean likes her a lot. 

But today, they are at a strangers house, and Dean is told to watch Sammy. His little brother was only ten months old. But he was a real troublemaker since he learned how to crawl. For some reason Sammy was always on the move. Dean could sit still for hours and keep himself entertained with a few army toys, but not Sammy. He always wanted to go exploring. So Dean would have to chase after him and drag him back to the bedroom where they were banished to. 

But today was different. Dean didn’t want to take Sam back to the bedroom today, because Dean wanted to go exploring himself. It was rare for him to find something so fascinating, but Dean couldn’t help himself, smell was too delicious to avoid. Walking towards the scent, Dean found himself in a giant kitchen. It reminded him briefly of the kitchen at home where Mommy used to make him peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. But this smelled even better than that. It was like... cake! That’s what it was, Dean remembers now, on his fourth birthday mommy made him a cake that smelled like this. 

Dean’s curious green eyes wonder up towards the counter top. There, on the edge, was a tray of something delicious smelling. Dean couldn’t see, because he was way too short, but he was positive it was cake. 

But how was he going to reach it? Pausing, Dean bit his lip. Suddenly, he had an idea. When he can’t reach Sammy’s crib, Dad grabs a chair for him to stand on. So Dean should use a chair. 

It was harder than it looked. Dean was using all of his strength to shove the kitchen chair, but the stupid wooden thing was really heavy. It must have been made with oak, _or bricks_ , Dean thought. 

With a lot of effort, Dean managed to scrape the chair up against the counter. He went to climbing, which was easier now that the chair was in place. Finally, he reached his destination. His mouth dropped open as he stared at the beautiful two layered cake covered in chocolate icing. It had words written on it, but Dean wasn’t sure what it said. He knew his letters but he didn’t know what they spelled. H.A.P.P.Y A.N.N.I.V.E.R.S.A.R.Y. 

Those letters made no sense, but Dean didn’t really care what they said, all he cared about was the fluffy blue icing they were written in. It looked good enough to touch. Suddenly, Dean had to touch it. He just had to feel the decorative letters. 

His small hand slapped down against the cake, and squeezed into a fist, taking a huge chunk of chocolate icing away from the cake. Dean shoved his fist in his mouth and for a brief moment he was in heaven. The icing tasted so good. Dean can’t even remember the last time he had something other than burnt chicken, or frozen vegetables. 

He heard a woman gasp from behind him and jumped in surprise. Why was she panicking? 

“Oh no oh no. What did you do?” She shouted, rushing over to Dean’s side. “Oh my cake! My beautiful cake is ruined.” She turned her eyes onto Dean, who had a mustache of chocolate on his face. 

“Why you little...” She picked up a wooden spoon sitting on the counter and whooped Dean across the backside one time. 

The boy leaped up, almost falling off of the chair as he did so. Tears immediately sprung to his eyes. Ow, that really hurt. Dean couldn’t believe what just happened. All he knew is he was suddenly very hurt and this lady hit him for no good reason. Dean started to bawl. He needed to get off of the chair, but the stupid lady was in his way. She threw the spoon back down and went back to crying over her ruined cake. 

“What’s going on?” John asked, entering the room. “I was looking everywhere for you, Ace. I found Sammy playing with the figurines so I put him to bed.” 

John paused in front of his child. “What’s wrong? Did you get lost in this big house?” He asked softly, lifting Dean up into his strong arms. 

Dean let out an even louder cry, startling his Dad. “Whoa, baby, calm down.” 

John paused, feeling something sticky smearing against his shirt. He noticed Dean’s chocolate icing fist. 

John chuckled softly, “I see you found the cake.” 

“You think this is funny?” The lady suddenly roared, and Dean whispered, burring his face in John’s leather jacket. 

“I think it’s a little funny, yeah. He’s covered in chocolate, look how cute he is.” 

“Cute? That menace destroyed my anniversary cake.” 

“I’m sure Fred will still love you.” John said gently, putting his hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry my little guy destroyed your cake, but you could just re-ice it. Or we could go out and buy one. It’s no big deal.”

“No big deal? I spent hours on that cake.” 

John set Dean on the counter, and he was still crying, refusing to leave John’s arms. 

“Come on Dean. Sit down, let me wash you up.” 

“Noooowwhhaaa.” Dean whined, standing back up on the counter and throwing himself at his Dad. 

“Dean. Bub. You’re getting chocolate all over me. Let’s just wash you.” John said with another chuckle. He found the whole situation slightly amusing. Leave it to Dean to dig his fingers into a cake. 

“Aren’t you even going to yell at him? Tell him he shouldn’t do that shit?” 

“He’s four. He was just curious.” John said more sternly. “And don’t swear in front of him, please.” 

He was growing more frustrated by the second, not because Dean was still crying, but because his son was crying for a reason. 

“What did you do?” John threw an accusing glance at Fred’s wife. “Why won’t he calm down? Did you yell at him?”

“Ow.” Dean shouted as John finally got him to sit down. 

He blinked twice before exploding, “Did you hit him!” 

“One time!” She defended in anger, “and he deserved it. Look what he did to my cake.” 

John was glaring daggers, “I repeat, he’s four! He didn’t know any better. Don’t you dare go around hitting my son. I have half the mind to hit you myself.”

The woman gasped in offense. “Well, I never.” 

Quickly, John scooped his son back up, and swung him on his hip. “Come on, Dean. We’re going upstairs to clean you up. And then we’re leaving.” He yelled. 

“Good. Get out,” she screamed. 

As John burst out the door, he ran into his hunting buddy. “What’s wrong?” Fred asked. 

But John didn’t respond, he stormed upstairs and put Dean down on the bathroom counter. 

His son whimpered softly, trying to slide back into his arms. “Shhh. I’m so sorry, kiddo. I know you didn’t mean to.” He said quietly, whispering into Dean’s ear as he washed the boy’s hands in the sink. 

“John?” There was a knock on the bathroom door, “Can I come in?” 

“No.” 

John put a washcloth under the water and gently dabbed it on Dean’s face. The young child was whimpering, whining and pushing against John’s hands. 

“Come on, John. I’m sorry.” Fred said, “I don’t know what I did, but I’m sorry.” 

John opened the door with a clean Dean in his arms. “Your wife hit my kid.” 

Fred sucked in a deep breath, “I’m so sorry. She’s not good with children.” 

“I just a lost Mary,” John’s voice cracked, “He is the closest thing I have left to her. Him and Sam, but Dammit, Dean even looks like her, and your wife...she can go screw herself.” 

“Hey John.” 

“I’m sorry, Fred. I’m leaving. I can’t...I can’t deal with this.” 

“She didn’t mean to.”

“Well now he’s hurt.” 

“I know you feel exceptionally protective over your family since you lost Mary, but come on.” 

“Mary would have slapped your wife and we would have already been out of here.”

“But your here because of Mary. You’re here to find her killer. So why don’t you set the kid down and we can start hunting.” 

“Screw yourself.” John said, brushing past him and going to the bed where Sam was safely tucked away. 

He picked his baby up in the other arm and took them to the car. No one was going to tell him to forget about his kids. They’re the only family he’s got left and as far as John is concerned they are to be put first and foremost. But he did need to find Mary’s murderer. And he will. But he’s not going to let Dean or Sam get hurt in the process. He’ll train them. Then they’ll be able to protect themselves. John will make sure of it. 


End file.
